Naruto ReWritten
by Not My Fault I'm Weird
Summary: Just as the title says. Naruto re-written the way I think it should be. With 50 percent more violence, drama, swearing, humor and anything else you can think of. No couples!


This is Naruto written my way. Warning, there's an OC who's minor but crucial to the plot.But please read! Trust me, it's not bad and she isn't stuck up or anything bad. See my profile and at the bottom is about my OC. You'll like her personality.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters or the show. The only character I own is Meroko.

Key:

"Speaking"

**Kyuubi. He isn't in this chapter but when he appears you'll know it him now.**

_Thought. Hardly used this in this chapter. 

* * *

_

"What's our next mission?!quot; Naruto said to the 3rd Hokage very enthusiastically.

"What's the hurry? You're just going to fail miserably" Sasuke said to Naruto in a monotone.

They started to fight with words. Before long it with fist, but luckily their sensei, Kakaski, stopped them. In good timing too, or else it would've gotten ugly. Then the Hokage interrupted their bickering. "It's an escort mission, but it's quite different then the last. You see, you need to _bring someone here"._

"Why is that" interrupted Sakura.

"You didn't let me finish. The person is carrying something very important and it can not fall into enemy hands. So, your mission is to bring the person and the 'thing' back securely."

"Since obviously you can't tell us what this thing is, what does the person look like?" This time it was Kakashi who asked.

"For security purpose I can't tell you that either" the Hokage said rather quickly.

"So how are we suppose to find this person?!quot; Naruto shouted, with may I add, a total lack of respect.

"You'll find out sooner or later. The person is near the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. You leave in an hour. Goodbye and good luck!"

With that said, they left to each of their houses to get their necessities. Naruto took the usual, ramen, his dairy, some weapons, and more ramen. Sasuke took, well, I probably shouldn't get into detail. I'll just say he took a lot of different weapons, which isn't exactly a lie. Sakura too the usual. Hair products and other useless junk. Kakashi, that I know about, took his book. They met at the gates of Konohagakure and from their they were off.

-- Waterfall Village (at least somewhere close enough) --

They didn't exactly know where the Waterfall Village was, since it was hidden, but they were close enough to where it supposedly was.

"Where is this guy?" Naruto said, I'm guessing to himself.

But of course, Sasuke had to give him an answer. "Well if we knew that we wouldn't be looking this much." Then Sakura interrupted and and said, "how are you so sure its a boy? It could be a girl."

"You don't have to act like a smart ass, Sasuke-teme and I never said it couldn't be a girl" responded Naruto to both of them. They just kept walking from then on. There were a couple of arguments, but nothing too bod happened. Well, not until a kunai came flying out of nowhere, missing Sasuke by just a mere inches.

"You're lucky I missed on purpose" said a voice from behind the trees.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked or more like demanded. He doesn't really ask anything.

Right then the person, who turned out to be a girl, jumped down from a tree. Apparently, she was standing on top of it.

-- Sasuke POV --

She had dark black hair with red highlights. You could tell she'd stand out from a crowd with how she looked. the outfit she wore was a dress the darkest shade of black. I'd put the night sky to shame. It had white and dark red slashes. With her blood red eyes she looked me up and down. I, of course, was in a battle stance waiting for her to attack. Then finally, she decided to come straight towards me. I dodged the attack, then she backed away.

"You're fast." She paused. "Too bad you're not very bright."

I was puzzled. I didn't understand what she meant by that. Then I sensed something behind me. About 10 kunais coming straight to all four of us. We dodged, while I was wondering how she did that.

"Told you." She made a few hand seals and four clones appeared next to her. "Now lets see for of you handle four of me."

The clones never lasted long. They were water clones after all, but every time one was destroyed she created another one. For a girl, no, scratch that, for anyone, she was really powerful. She was good at close range and long range combat. Not to mention how good she was with weapons. She was kind of scaring me, not that I'd admit.

In my battle she used close hand-to-hand combat. Occasionally using weapons and different types of jutsus. With Naruto it was long range using a bow and arrow. She used close combat with Sakura and looked like she wasn't even trying. For Kakashi she used fans. One on each hand, or in other words long range combat. Maybe because since he's a jonin she wouldn't stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat.

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed her. The _real her. The other clones disappeared and she looked dazed. "Well," she began. "You put up a great fight, at least some of you did, I'll give you that. So, what are you going to do to me? Torture me for information, or maybe- Oops!"_

"Oops what?!quot; shouted Naruto.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I thought you were enemy ninja. Turns out, you're allies. My bad" she said feeling a little stupid.

"You idiot!" I started to shout to her. "you're telling me, we went through all that for no fucking reason?!quot;

"Not completely. I was bored and now you guys made my day. I was looking for a little excitement. I was bored waiting for my escorts." She gave me a smirk. Almost like mine..

"Oh my gosh! You're the person we're suppose to escort" exclaimed Sakura. "Man you guys are slow" said Kakashi, who finally spoke. "No one will attack someone out of the blue unless they think they have a real reason to. She thought that we were going to steal whatever valuable thing she was carrying, which I assume is what the 3rd Hokage wants."

"Aren't you the bright one" she said and gave her signature smirk. "Now would you mind letting go of me?"

"Of course" Kakashi responded. When he let her go she reached for something in her bag. It was a Leaf Village headband. So, Kakashi was right. Then she started speaking again. "What are your names so I can know what to call you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted my blond teammate right in my ear.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He'll probably be mostly silent since he has his book" said the pink haired kunoichi in a more calmer voice than Naruto's.

"What about you? The raven haired one" she said referring to me.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and that's all you need to know." I gave her a smirk, crossed his arms and looked the other way. "I'll call that smirk of yours 'the signature Uchiha smirk' since you use it so often and I've never seen anyone besides a Uchiha with that sort of smirk" she told him mockingly. All I did was give her a 'hn'. _I wonder what she meant when she said she had only seen Uchihas with that smirk._

"Oh, by the way, my name is Meroko. Nice to meet you all." She bowed to us. Since Naruto had a big mouth he had to say something about it. "Why did you just bow?"

"It's a sign of respect" she responded.

"O..k..then." She giggled at him. "You seem pretty cool. Even if you did kick my butt."

"Sorry 'bout that. We should probably get going.. before something happens." It seemed suspicious what she said but we didn't pat it no mind. We just kept walking to the village. 

* * *

Me: So you like? Her personality isn't hate-able. She hardly had any in this chapter.

Lee lee (friend): I thought she was suppose to resemble you.

Me: Yea she does.

Lee lee: Never mind.

Me: Sorry me fighting scenes aren't too descriptive. I tried my best. I'll get better though, I promise.

Sasuke: Are any of you going to do the ending yet?! I'd like to go home!

Me: Now for that you do it!

Sasuke: Anything to leave. Review whether you loved it with all your heart, hated it with all your gut, or felt anything whatsoever.

Me: Good boy. Now bye peoples. Have to go torture humans who mistreat animals. 


End file.
